Forgotten
by SakuyaSnowflakes
Summary: Meilin is leaving for America. Syaoran says he'll wait for her to come back...but will he? SakuXSyao MeiXSyao
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya~ I haven't written anything on this site for like...a year perhaps? Well, I'm gonna start writing on here again...I think. lol.  
**

**Summary:**

**Meilin is leaving for America. Syaoran says he'll wait for her to come back...but will he?**

**-Meilin's point of view-  
**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o  
**

I tossed my pig tails over my shoulder after glancing behind to make sure I didn't whack anyone in the face in my back me. It happened before and the person was awfully angry with me. I looked around slowly, taking in every detail around me. I sighed silently and halfly wished he wouldn't show up as I checked my sparkly dark purple watch. I was standing in the middle of a park, under the protection and shadow of a huge Sakura tree. It was where I had met this person I was going to meet years ago. I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't feel like remembering that memory at the current moment.

It was rather warm out, not like I really cared much. I liked warm weather since I came from Hong Kong. It was always warm there. Here, the summer was hot, sometimes as bad as Hong Kong, and the winter was freezing cold. But today was exceptional. There was a nice breeze every now and then. It was a good day to stroll outside and play. Today though, there was business I had to attend to. I knew I would feel miserable and broken after, but I had to do this.

I looked up at the light blue sky. It was rather bright blue and hurt my eyes to stare too long. I stretched my arms out. Syaoran was taking much too long to get here. I turned on my heel to leave, but a voice called from behind me. "Meilin!"

I turned around sharply and lost footing. I cried out in surprise. Syaoran caught me before I could fall to the ground. I twitched. With his hands on my shoulder, he helped straighten me back into a standing position. "Thanks," I muttered and sat down abruptly to check if my ankle was okay.

Syaoran sat beside me after a few moments and I inched away from him slightly. Why couldn't he understand? Couldn't he see my discomfort? Syaoran could usually tell how I was feeling. As if he could actually know what I was thinking. Slowly, I lifted my head from looking at my bruised ankle to Syaoran.

He was staring at me, his eyes wide in concern. Maybe he did notice my uneasiness. "Syaoran-kun," I said softly. His dark brown eyes only stared. I knew he sensed something was wrong. An icy cold wind suddenly blew at us, sending shivers down my spine. I was Syaoran grimace beside me.

"Meilin, is there something wrong?" He asked. "You look so depressed…?" He trailed off as if unsure what to say. "Did you hurt yourself? Should I go call the ambulance?" Syaoran seemed so concerned of me. I wished I didn't have to tell him.

"Syaoran," I began with a slightly wavering tone. "We can't go on together anymore," I confessed to him.

"What?" He asked rather confused. His head slightly cocked to one way. "What do you mean?" He didn't understand? I remained silent to let him think about it for a second. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to open wider with realization. He understood. "Meilin," He stuttered.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I'm leaving for America soon and I don't think I will be back anytime soon, and I don't really feel that way about you anymore,"

"You lie," Syaoran said stubbornly. I suppose he knew me too well to think I no longer liked him. "Meilin, why does have to be this way? I'll call you everyday and go to America to visit you!" He was sounding slightly stalkerish.

"No Syaoran-kun," I said blankly. There was a cruel tone to my voice. It made my voice sound stern and cold-hearted. "I don't like you anymore," I said, the edginess subsiding. "I'm sorry,"

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Hope you liked it~ I'll update the next chapter in a little bit. I have a few chapters written in my notebook. It's gonna take a while for me to type it all into my computer though. -_-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Meilin and Syaoran pairing fanfiction...so please review and tell me what you think of it...^-^**

**-Meilin's point of view-**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o  
**

"Maybe we'll meet again someday," Syaoran said, his voice sounded distant. His dark chocolate brown hair shadowed over his eyes. I felt heart broken. Was this really what I wanted? Did I really have to leave Syaoran like this? This was probably my only choice. Destiny perhaps. "Maybe we'll meet again someday," He repeated.

"Syaoran," I would hug him at a time like this, but it was too late to do so now. I stood up and faced him. Syaoran didn't look up at me. I looked up at the sky again, like before. At a time like this, it should be raining with hard cold wind blowing around us. But it was still amazingly warm weather.

A leaf fell from the tree above us and floated carelessly toward me. I reached my hands out towards it, but my fingers missed by what seemed to be an inch or so. I watched as it landed in Syaoran's empty palm. He jumped slightly in surprise and stared up at the tree in wonder.

His eyes then met mine. He searched through my brownish amber eyes, as if he were trying to read my mind. He suddenly had a wide grin on his face. It was fake though. It wasn't his regular grin. "You still like me," He said to me, but he said it as if he were reassuring himself. 'You'll come back and we'll be together again," He said. "I have no doubts,"

"Syaoran-kun," I said softly.

I'll be waiting for you Meilin," He spoke as if in a trance now, or some sort of mystical chant. A charm maybe that I would have to follow. All of a sudden, I believed what Syaoran was saying. I was going to come back. But probably not to him. I had a cruel feeling I wouldn't be able to be with him. Yet he seemed so sure.

"How can you be so hopeful?" I asked softly, halfly to myself. 'I'll miss you," I blinked. Had I said that out loud? I didn't know if he heard me or not, but there was a sort of fire in his eyes. This isn't how he usually acted now was it? He seemed so motivated. It was probably because he childhood friend (me) was leaving him.

I didn't know how to make my depart from this park. Syaoran's sad look was restraining me from going anywhere. He still held the leaf in his hand. It had a greenish yellow color to it. He looked at it and looked mesmerized at the moment. He stood up and held the leaf out to me. His hands firmly griping one side of the leaf. It looked like a newly formed leaf. "Keep it," He said.

I held out my hands to take it. A small ripping sound startled me. I looked to see I was holding half of the leaf and Syaoran holding the other half. Something clicked in my head. I had done something like this with Syaoran before when we were younger. It was a symbol that we would be best friends forever and that we would never be separated.

"Hold onto it Meilin," He said, practically requiting what I had said so many years ago. "When we see each other again, we'll put the leaf back together again.

I nodded. Did that mean we weren't broken up? That instead of breaking our friendship, that we'd made it stronger? I didn't know, but I sprang forward to launch onto Syaoran and hug him. "I'll miss you!" I wailed.

"Syaoran laughed aloud. "I knew you still liked me!" He grinned. This time, it was his real grin.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Comment please~ It'll be a couple days for me to upload another chapter...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have chapters 4-7 all written down in my notebook. All I have to do is find the time to upload them all on here. (Such a bad habit...) Sakura comes in in the next chapter~! Keep reading please! I think this is a really good story that's 's just a bit boring at the beginning...**

**-Meilin's point of view-**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0  
**

The moment I got home, I opened up a new notebook I got from my friend in New Jersey. I had never met this person, but one of my friends who goes to New Jersey often, because she used to live there, said that this person is my soul twin. That he's a lot like me and that we should be best friends. So he sent me this notebook as a welcome (almost) to New Jersey thing. It has orange monarch butterflies on the cover with a light blue background with splotches of white which were probably clouds.

I put the leaf on the front page of the notebook and taped it on nice and firm. I wouldn't ever let it fall out. If it did, I would never forgive myself. I closed the notebook carefully making sure it closed without any folds in it. After I did so, my eyes scanned the room. There were a few unwanted Chinese posters still hanging on the wall, but other than that, my room was empty.

I looked at my two large suitcases full of cloths and stuffed animals. I wondered if I would be able to lift them downstairs. There were still some things to pack up. Sprawled in front of me, were a bunch of things I was going to bring onto the plane with me. I'd put them all in my little red back pack.

After I packed everything in my bag, I lugged my suitcase downstairs. I dropped one of the suit cases and watched it tumble down the stairs and crash into the front door. I swore silently under my breath. Immediately, I heard my mother cry out in fear. "Meilin!" She exclaimed, and I could hear her running footsteps speeding over to where I was. "You could have asked your father to help you bring your luggage down!"

"It's fine mother," I replied as I picked up my suit cases and put then down in the living room. "I have ancient Chinese skills," I really did have skills though. I took taikwondo, karate, whatever you want to call it, with Syaoran. So we both have the same fighting abilities, most of the time. He's a bit better than me I shamefully admit.

"I know my dear," My mother said, and I had a feeling she was rolling her eyes at me. "Sis you bring everything down?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Except for the stuff I'm bringing with me on the plane,"

"Alright, We'll call you when we're ready to leave,"

"Okay," I smiled and ran back upstairs to my room. I picked up my backpack which I had left on the ground. I tossed it over my shoulder and looked around my room. It looked so empty and sad now with nothing here. I looked up at my shelf/bookcase, examining it, making sure everything was picked up and not left behind.

Something red caught my eye on the highest shelf. I reached for it. My fingers could barely reach. I pushed it down towards me the best I could. Slowly, slowly, it began to come down. Instead of catching it, my fingers slipped and whatever it was landed painfully on my head, causing me to cry out in surprise and half in fear. My hands flew up to my head. Rubbing it, I was glad to see there was no blood.

I knelt down to pick up whatever had fallen off my head to the ground. "eh?" I asked. It was a little hard cover book. Something in my head clicked, a memory came back to me. I had gotten this a few months ago. How'd it end up up there? I opened the little book and smiled.

On the left was a picture of me and all my friends. That day we had gone out to the amusement park and we got a picture taken of all of us. Me and Syaoran together in the center. On the right was the same picture but only me and Syaoran. It was taken out of the photo and blown up a bit bigger. Closing it, I hugged it close to my chest. I was going to miss everyone, especially Syaoran. But going to America would be fun right? I would think of it as a vacation, a long vacation with school and homework and everything.

"Meilin!" My father called from downstairs. "Time to go!"

The moment he said that, my heart felt as if it had torn in half. As if one side of my heart and soul would remain here as the other half left to go to somewhere else. I stuffed the small book into my backpack and sprinted downstairs without a last look.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**I'm having a bit of a hard time relating myself to Meilin. She likes to color red, all bold and stuff. I relate myself to Sakura more and her innocent cute nature. Review please~!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's here! lol, I'm such a spoiler. I won't say anymore. **

**-Meilin's point of view-  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

No one was going to come see me off. I had already said my goodbye's the other day. Syaoran was just the last to tell since I wasn't sure how to break up with him. Perhaps he was actually right, that we would actually meet up again somewhere, someday.

I looked over to where my parents were, to make sure I hadn't wandered too far away. They were sitting in the plane wait area. I was to anxious to be sitting down so peacefully like them was I was just wandering around.

Sighing softly, I thought about going to go buy a cup of strawberry milkshake or something. I turned around and began to walk down the hall. When I was about to turn the corner, a blur of pink and orange appeared before me and whatever it was slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I landed on my side. Lucky. Didn't land on my head. My left arm was in agonizing pain. Had I cried out in surprise? I couldn't remember. Standing up slowly, I looked to see what I had crashed into. A little girl carrying a medium sized plush animal.

She was crouched in a tight ball on the ground. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and reached my hand toward her. "Are you okay?"

Her bright green eyes opened and looked around frantically. Immediately she sat up and looked at me. She looked a year younger than me. So maybe 11or 10 perhaps. Her wavy hair was light brown and down to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was soft and barely audible. "I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"No, it's fine," I replied to her. My voice sounded a bit childish and peaceful. This girl made me feel so clam and sympathetic. 'Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

She grabbed my hand hesitantly and stood up. Her hand felt smooth and fragile. Her cute little stuffed animal close to her chest. It looked like an orange teddy bear with wings and a long tail with fluff at the tip. She was just an inch or so shorter than me. "I'm fine, My parents are right over there getting their luggage. I'm just wandering around…I'm Sakura by the way. Kinomoto Sakura," She smiled.

"I'm Meilin. Li is my last name if you wanted to know," I told her. "You just moved here?"

"Yep, you?"

"No, I'm moving to America,"

"Oh, I came from," She pointed toward the right of where we were standing. I stared at her blankly. "I came from over there somewhere. Another place here in Japan,"

I nodded. This girl was adorable!

"Are you coming back here?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I'm not sure,"

"I hope you do. It was nice meeting you, maybe we'll meet again someday, somewhere?" She smiled that angelic smile and turned around to leave.

"I hope so too," I said softly, wondering if she had heard me or not. A sudden burst of jealousy consumed me when she was out of view. She would probably be in the same school as Syaoran and with my friends. But suddenly, I didn't care much. The girl was much too innocent and cute to hate.

"Meilin!" I heard someone call me and I looked up, looking no where in particular. "Meilin!" I heard the voice again, and I scanned the crowd of people. Sakura stood a ways away waving to me.

She and her family were leaving the airport and she had looked for me to say a final goodbye. I grinned and waved back. Something to add to coming back here. I had made a friend and wanted to stay here even more now.

"See you, Sakura!" I called.

Sakura nodded with a big smile on her face, and soon, she left.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Please review~!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I like this chapter. Only cause I chose to write it in Syaoran's point of view. I sort of combined the two syaorans. The one from Tsubasa Chronicles and the one from CCS. Which one from Tsubasa Chronicles you ask? -shrugs- Either, both maybe?**

**-Syaoran's point of view-**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0  
**

I scanned the room for maybe the thousandth time. I knew she wouldn't be here, but I looked around anyways. Searching for her familiar face. "Meilin," I whispered. Where was she? In America obviously, but I kept looking around for her, looking around desperately for her. Why did she have to leave.

"Syaoran?" Someone asked behind me. I tuned my head slightly to look at who it was. Tomoyo. "Syaoran, are you alright? You seem a bit shifty."

"I'm fine Daijouji," I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

It was the start of a new year. 7th grade, and without Meilin. She was like a sister to me. It was going to be so lonely without her. Somehow though, I'd get through. I would get through school and go to America to find her. Tch! How big was America anyway?

Suddenly, the atmosphere tightened up. I could hardly breath, Daijouji was sitting at her desk to my right. There was nothing wrong with her. I felt my hands clench into a tight fist. I tried taking deep breaths. It didn't work.

I looked down at my desk and closed my eyes to try to calm myself. Perhaps I was spazing…from allergies. My conscious nearly slipped at the moment I was thinking what was going on. It was such an effort to stay on the surface. It felt like I was in the vast ocean. If I didn't struggle, I would be swept under the currents into the dark black ocean.

"Okay class," The teacher spoke. "settle down. You can all call me Chuma-sensei. I will be your teacher this year for most of your classes," Still trying to keep myself together, I shut off my hearing.

"…new student…" I tried to listen in on what the teacher was saying. I opened one eye and looked to see a girl with unusual green eyes, light brown hair that was a bit wavy that was to her shoulders. In her hands, she held a plush toy. She looked rather childish and immature.

"I'm Sakura," She said. Her child-like voice rang sweetly in the classroom and soothed my spaz a little. "…Kinomoto, Sakura…Nice to meet you all…"

Everyone applauded. I was barely able to hear what she was saying or get my hands together to clap. Couldn't anyone notice the pain I was in?

"Kinomoto-san, you can sit in front of Li-kun over there," I twitched in my seat. Why me? "Li, can you stand up for a second?" Clearly, she couldn't see my discomfort. I didn't know whether to feel proud or sad. Proud cause no one noticed my inner pain and sad because no one cared.

I forcefully got out of my seat, making a rather loud grunt as I did so. My head was beginning to throb with pain. What was going on? I quickly sat down again, but my eyes wouldn't look away from the girl.

"Nice to meet you," She said as she walked up the aisle to the people that caught her eye. I had a feeling I should look away, but I couldn't.

"Nice to meet you too," They responded.

Suddenly, she was in front of me. Our eyes met and I wondered if she could heat my heart beat thudding within my chest.

"Nice to meet you," She said. "I hope we can be friends," She smiled. Her smile was like an angel's smile that came down from heaven to meet me. At that moment, pain overwhelmed me and I fell into a world of darkness.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Review~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay~ Another Syaoran one~ The next chapter is going to Sakura's point of view just for head's up. The next chapters gonna be rather long so I won't be uploading it today... anyways, enjoy~**

**-Syapran's point of view-**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

I knew I was dreaming, but try as I might, I was unable to wake up back to consciousness. It was a dream of darkness and nothingness. How was I going to wake up? I was sure this is the place people go right before they die.

I took a step forward and felt like I was falling for years, yet I knew somewhere within myself that I was just "standing there on solid ground" in my dream. I took another step forward and got the same feeling. For the heck of it, I took another step.

"Don't go any further," A voice called out somewhere within my dream. I then realized, this might not be just some regular dream. I could actually really die if I didn't make it out. I had just been kidding before. I then had a sudden urge to laugh at my new discovery. I did so and it echoed back at me as a really evil sounding evil cackle.

I collapsed onto my knees and closed my eyes, though closed or open, it was still pitch black. "Meilin," I whispered and it echoed back at me like a snake's hiss. Slowly, I looked up, sensing someone also here in my dream. A strand of pink danced in the distance. From where I was, it looked like a ribbon just randomly floating there.

As the figure got closer, I realized it had a figure of a human being, except it was like a shadow. It had no details, only the outline, but in pink. As the figure twirled around, it sung a song. It sounded rather girlish so I just assumed it was a girl. Her song was rather muffled but it didn't echo back at her in a spooky way. I had no idea what sng it was, but it brought me hope and sounded rather familiar. In her hand, she held something orange.

"Who are you?" I asked, but no sound came out of my mouth. Somehow, she heard what I had asked. She stopped twirling around and stood there facing me. Her head cocked to one side and I could faintly make out her mouth opening

"I'm Sakura," She said, "Kinomoto, Sakura"

The moment she spoke, my dream world lit up. The sky was pure light blue with a few clouds floating here and there. I was still kneeling, on a cliff with green grass all around us. The landscape spread out for miles and miles. A lake sparkled from the sun's rays below me. It was so wonderful.

Sakura was still there in front of me, but she was floating in mid-air. That plush toy of hers was alive here, floating around and seemed to be talking sweet nothings in the girl's ear. Something behind her caught my attention. Wings. She had wings that bleated every 2 seconds or so. They were practically half her size.

"You heard me!" She exclaimed!

"Eh?" I asked confused.

'You listened to my voice and you followed me into this realm. That means you can actually help me save this world!"

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"This is the land of Tsubasa," She waved her hand over the vast area of life. It didn't look like it needed any saving. "I knew you would be able to help me. You will right?" She pleaded.

The plush toy flew carelessly around her. It was getting annoying, so I sent him a death glare and he stopped abruptly. "Why save this dream land though? It looks fine,"

The girl's eyes opened wide. She shook her head with fear and sadness. "Look out into this place closely. Things aren't well here. Clow cards are loosed here. This isn't just some 'dream land' You're lucky you got out of that awful place!" She shuddered.

"I don't understand. Why chose me?

She smiled that angelic smile. 'You're a descendent of Clow Reed. You have magic in your blood. So you'll help me right?"

I looked at her suspiciously. How did she know I was a descendent of Clow Reed. "When I know what I'm in for," I answered unsurely.

"I'll explain," She said. She then floated towards me, and held out her hands towards me to help me up. "Trust e,"

I did trust her then, looking up t this girl. I wondered who exactly she was and what she was. Someone like her couldn't be a real human. Had she come here to Japan just to find me? I reached forward and took her hand.

As I stood up, the world began to fade away into the mist. I suddenly knew I had to help her.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Review~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 desu~ I'll upload the next chapter soon....**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0  
**

The moment I woke up, my hands frantically searched for Kero, my best friend/pet. He was on my lap looking up at me. _'We found him,' I_ told Kero telepathically. _'Is this really him?'_

'_Yeah, don't worry Sakura. I know he'll help us!' _Kero said energetically within my head. This was the only way for me and Kero to communicate in the "real world." Kero was a creature of Tsubasa. He couldn't exactly come over to this world, but his spirit can, and so, he resides in this stuffed animal that kind of looks like him.

It's quite easy for me to enter their world though. Sometimes, Kero brings me there, or I can just fall asleep. Each time going to Tsubasa is a great risk since it's currently corrupted. I could easily be taken to the awful place, the place where Syaoran was headed, and never wake up again. I had to save him at that moment.

A soft moan woke me from my thoughts. I sat up properly in the chair I had moved to from the bed and held Kero tightly to my chest. _'Sakura…'_ I heard Kero rasp. I always squeezed him too hard at times, when I got anxious, worried, frightened etc. I tried not to.

'_Sorry,' _I said softly.

Syaoran's body twitched and then one of his eyes opened. I smiled happily. "You're awake!" I exclaimed, and quickly fell subdued I barely knew this person yet it seemed like I knew him since forever. "You are feeling okay?"

He immediately sat up and shook his head slowly. "I'm fine," He said unsurely. "Where am I?"

"The nurse's office, I think,"

"Why?"

'You passed out,"

"You?"

"I passed out too,"

"What?"

"I passed out too," I repeated my self.

"No, I mean," He seemed deep in thought. "Why did you pass out too? And, why were you in my dream? Something about some winged place. Dreams and darkness? Was that all real?"

I nodded.

"It was real then," He eyed Kero suspiciously. "Will you care to explain to me then?"

"I promised I would, didn't I?" I laughed. "I'll let Kero talk for most of it, I'm not sure I can talk freely here,"

"Kero?" He asked. I held up my stuffed animal "This is Kero, His full name is Keroberos, but I call him Kero You saw him earlier right? He's the guardian of the Clow cards, of that land," I whispered.

Syaoran seemed to understand to an extent the dangers of talking about this freely.

The moment Kero began to speak, Syaoran jumped out of the bed he was sitting on and fell over onto the ground in surprise.

"Li-kun!" I exclaimed.

"That plush toy can talk?"

'_Of course I can talk kid! Did you really mistake me for being a "Plush Toy" as you say?' _Kero snapped.

'_Kero, be nice,'_ I said.

'_He was being rude,'_ Kero retorted.

"You talked without moving your mouth!" Syaoran said in amazement as I helped him up from the ground. His eyes were as wide as watermelon's. "How do you do that?

'_I knew you would be able to hear us!' _I smiled. _'We're talking to each other mentally. You can try if you'd like,' _I replied.

"No thank you," Syaoran responded curtly.

I bowed my head slightly. "Sorry," I said. I didn't want Li-kun to hate me. "You don't have to unless you want to,"

Kero butt in my apology, '_Basically,'_ Kero began, _'Tsubasa is the world where everything begins and ends. It's the land that effects other places. Let's jut say Tsubasa is the heart of everything in the world, globe, universe, galaxy, what ever you humans here wanna call it,'_

'_So anything bad that's happening there will eventually start happening here,' _Syaoran stated mentally. I smiled inwardly. Kero nodded. '_So when bad things happen there, we have to go stop it before there is any more damage?'_

'_Yes,' _I said. _'I'll explain the awful place,' _I shuddered and tried to calm myself. It had been so scary there, so horrid. _'It's the place where would've gone deeper into if you hadn't followed me. It's a vast world of darkness, where anything could be there. Anything that could kill you, deadly monsters, you never wake up again. Anything that could kill you, deadly monsters, you never wake up again. No one can save you and you never come back out,' _I could see everything so vividly again now that I explained it. I had been lucky. Kero was there to save me. That's the first day the two of us met.

'_How do you know so much of this awful place?' _Syaoran asked.

After a 3 second pause, I responded. _'I've been there before,' _Syaoran's face was full of worry. I quickly changed my expression back into a weak smile. 'It's fine though, Kero saved me," I said to him.

Kero noticed my discomfort and continued to get off the subject. _'There's a prophecy that the one who is chosen sill be taken into the darkness realm and that she would be saved by me,' _I could see the triumph smirk on his face even though stuffed animals can't change expression. _'It also says that Clow Reed's descendents, will be drawn in too, and then the chosen would have to save them, and you kid, are the descendent of Clow Reed aren't you?'_

How had I saved Syaoran? It was beyond my own understanding. I had followed him there. Just before he had passed out. I looked into his eyes. They had been blank and dark. Somehow though, I had been able to enter them and save Syaoran. How though?

"Thank you," Syaoran said.

"Eh?" I asked. I had been too consumed in my own thoughts to hear anything that had been talking about. Kero must have sensed I had other things I was thinking about and took the chance to blabber away.

"Thank you for saving me,"

"oh...," I said and ducked my head down in embarrassment. I didn't do anything," I said softly.

"Thank you,"

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Review please~  
**


End file.
